


Cuddly Drunk

by GrapeEscapeButMakeItSexy (GrapeEscape)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alcohol, Couch Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, Multi, Neck Kissing, Reader has a vagina, Smut, Temperature Play, Tentacle Dick, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeEscape/pseuds/GrapeEscapeButMakeItSexy
Summary: Beetlejuice finally convinces you to try some of the Netherworld's strongest stuff. You like to consider yourself someone who can hold their liquor, but this is a whole different ball game. Lowered inhibitions lead to some more interesting activities...Man, are you glad you had him over tonight
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Cuddly Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment on my last fic, thank you @werwulfy on tumblr for being amazing TwT☆°*

"What the hell even is this stuff, B? Kitchen degreaser?" You gave the tall, open bottle a cautious sniff and instantly recoiled at the acrid smell, holding your head back while your eyes watered. 

"Some of the strongest stuff I got!" Beetlejuice grabbed the neck of the bottle from your grasp and took a swig, then gasped comically while his hair turned a startling shade of yellow before croaking, "Good shit!" 

"Ehh, I dunno, man," you glanced warily at the bottle as he handed it back to you, "I feel like if I drink this, I'll have to be committed to the hospital just for the burns in my esophagus." 

He cackled and waved off your concerns, "No, no, really, it's not that bad! Come on, you said you wanted to get drunk!" He followed behind you as you went to the kitchen with an anxious hum and rooted in the fridge for your juice.

"Ok, fine, I'll trust you, but I'm absolutely not drinking this straight," you said as you poured a small, equal measure of juice and… whatever this was into a glass, then thought better of yourself and poured about 4 times as much juice. You were certain it could remove the stain from a leather shoe, there was no way in hell you would be drinking this anywhere near as concentrated as Beetlejuice had.

"Aw, you're being lame! This is, like, my favorite stuff, and I'm fine!"

"Beej, you're dead!" You set the jug on the counter next to the bottle of ghost liquor.

"And?"

You scoffed and tilted your head back, then drank the glass in one go. It tasted like leftover fruit gummies that had been forgotten under a car seat during a Texas summer for 3 weeks while sitting in a bag of air fresheners, but it wasn't too bad to handle. You stuck your tongue out at the taste and cringed, "Bleuck."

"Wimp," he said plainly, then grabbed the bottle from the counter and took another drink, this time with much fewer theatrics.

You snickered into your hand and opened your mouth to speak when an intense, relaxing heat spread across your shoulders and up your neck, cutting you off instantly. "Oh shit," you breathed, "that was fast." Beetlejuice saw your change in demeanor and literally laughed his head off. He crouched on the ground to scoop it back up but ended up rolling around on the kitchen floor and clutching at his sides instead. 

"Damn, ah!" he cackled, "You're such a lightweight! Ho-ho-holy shit, oh my god!" 

You lightly kicked at his foot and pouted, "Hey, I'm not drunk yet! I can just feel it setting in, ok?!" You rolled your shoulders a little, then grabbed the bottle, jug, and your glass, stepped over Beetlejuice still rolling on the floor, and made your way back to the living room. "I'll have you know that I can hold my own with regular liquor, but this is from the Netherworld!" you called. He appeared beside you on the couch when you sat down and reached for the bottle in your hands but you pulled back and tutted at him, "Ah ah, Mr. Ghost! Not until I make myself another glass!"

He sat back with a groan but didn't object when you prepared another glass for yourself, this time with about twice as much liquor as before. Beetlejuice perked up at this and whistled. "Woah, go big or go home, huh?" he asked teasingly.

"I am home."

"Exactly," he accepted the bottle from you hand and swished the liquid around while he watched you drink from your glass, "You're not going big. You're going small, Babes." He punctuated his statement with a drink and you rolled your eyes.

"That doesn't even make sense, B," you replied with a grimace, then set your glass on the coffee table and sank backwards into the couch. He didn't reply, but it gave you time to focus on other things. Like the background sitcom playing quietly on tv just for the noise, or the flush you could feel gracing your cheeks, or how soft you were feeling. You looked over at your companion, just observing him, and waved stupidly when his eyes met yours. They were really bright right now, flashing gold and yellow, and you didn't realize you were staring until he spoke. 

"What'cha lookin at, Babes? Gettin' lost in my gorgeous eyes?"

You jumped, busted, and laughed despite the blush on your cheeks. You sat up and leaned forward as you nodded, one arm landing on the back of the couch near his shoulder to brace yourself as you gestured with your free hand while you spoke, "Yeah, actually! They're so pretty! Like, fuckin gold, I guess!" He shifted beneath you with a slightly blank look on his face and you realized you were leaning against his shoulder now with your faces less than a foot apart. You pulled away sheepishly. "Ha, sorry. I get kinda touchy-feely when I'm drunk."

He jumped into action and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side to keep you from getting too far away. "No problem, Sweetheart! I am, in fact, touch-starved, so there is no way you could offend me tonight. Or ever." He grinned at you, all teeth, and you laughed into his side, slumping into his hold and relaxing. He shifted so that you were laying more across his front on your back while hugging his arm to your chest, and you allowed his free hand to roam over your hair.

It was nice, having someone simply touch you after so long, running their fingers through your hair and over your shoulders, and so you sighed contentedly in his grasp. You felt him stiffen, and while most of your drunken mind couldn't care less, another small part relished in it.

"This is nice," you said. "We don't ever just… lounge together. Why don't we lounge?"

You heard his head shift to look down at you with a confused noise in the back of his throat.

"Like… like cats. Y'know," you raised your hands and cupped them, "They just kinda lay in a pile together. No bones, just cuddles." You giggled and stretched fully across his lap, arms reaching up to pat as his hair while he raised his arms so you could move. 

He snickered, "How can I be boneless when you give me such a boner, Sweets?" He started to reach for his jacket pocket, but you had already blushed, then relaxed against him.

"You know what? That's fair. I don't mind." He jumped, and again, some weird part of your brain was very pleased by his reaction.

"Wh—Huh?" You cracked open an eye and looked at him. His arms were hovering hesitantly in front of his chest, and his hair was almost orange, a new color on him, with streaks of electric pink. It looked really nice on him, you thought, and your face stretched with a dopey smile and you ran your fingers through it, making more pink appear. "Babes, you feeling alright?" he asked nervously. 

You ignored him. "That's a nice color on you." 

A small explosion of pink appeared near his temples.

"What's it mean?" you asked, still more focused on his hair than his face.

He fidgeted in his seat to brace his arms against the couch, refusing to touch you, and you had to hook your hands around his shoulders to keep from falling. "Come on, Kid, what's gotten into you tonight?" He sounded… anxious? Is that what his hair meant? 

"Hey," you protested, "I'm not a kid!" Despite this, you whined when he lifted you out of his lap and to the side so he could lean forward and reach the remote to change the channel. You knew the memories would slip away tomorrow, but everything felt so clear in the moment, and you could very obviously see how fidgety he was, with small beads of sweat on his forehead. You didn't even know he could sweat. 

You crossed your arms and huffed, choosing to ignore it for now. "Besides, I told you! I get… I dunno," you waved your hands around, trying to find the word, "...cuddly, I guess. The last time I got drunk I ended up falling asleep on my friend naked while everyone else played video games." He choked and looked at you wildly, his hair now entirely pink and practically glowing, but you ignored it to settle back against his side and drape your arm across his shoulder with a dramatic sigh.

You could tell he was debating with himself, brow furrowed and gaze shifting frantically before he sighed and hesitantly placed one solid hand on yours.

"Look," he said, his voice coming out strained. You watched his lips move, focused intently on the way his skin stretched over his teeth when he grimaced. "You should probably not… hang around me right now." He took his hand away quickly and rubbed the nape of his neck with it, avoiding your piercing eyes. 

You flopped onto you back in his lap so you could meet his gaze. He jumped when you moved and scrambled to keep you from doing so, and had you been more mindful you would have asked him what was wrong, but you were too out of it to question his reaction until you felt something strange poking your shoulder. With a puzzled look from you and a nervous, flustered one from him, you realized your situation with a small, "Oh." He actually had a boner.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back with a thin groan, "Look I'm sorry I just—you're touching me and I'm horny and I felt doesn't help that you're hot and then you had to go and say shit like before and now I can't stop thinking about it so you should really just go to bed and not be around me right now because I don't know what I'll do if you don't and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or—"

You cut off his rushed words with a hand over his mouth, and willed your brain to catch up with you. You were about to do something. You weren't sure if it was a good idea, but all you knew was that there was no stopping it now.

With a steadying breath, you looked up into his wild, dark eyes and spoke, "I still don't mind."

You could see your own lust reflected in his eyes, and when his eyelids dropped in tandem with the raising of his eyebrows, you knew you were a goner. You felt his mouth shift beneath your hand while he brought his own up to hold your wrist in place before his tongue slipped between his lips and dragged against your hand, coating it in a long stripe of his weird, glowing spit.

You giggled and tried to pull away, but he held you fast and nipped at your fingers, making you blush and sober up quickly. You started at his mouth when he kissed your palm, then dared to meet his eyes. They were almost hauntingly imposing, and the gold was piercing, pinning you in place. You could tell he was studying you, watching your chest heave with deep breaths and your blush darken, and trying to choose his next words by the way his mouth twitched.

"Still don't mind?" he finally asked.

You barely shook your head, afraid to open your mouth and ruin the moment, but you managed to speak, "Still don't mind."

He barely shuddered, but you felt the bulge in your shoulder twitch, and you swelled with pride. He continued to hold your wrist in place and stared down at you while kissing to your wrist, gently biting it with his crooked fangs and lathing it with his tongue. You whimpered, and he closed his eyes and shook, his grip tightening.

"Babes," he began with a small groan, his voice low and gravelly, "I need you to tell me if you want this, because I need to stop it now if you don't."

"What're you gonna do?" 

He was over you in a blink, eyes gleaming, and hands pinned on either side of your head while he straddled you. His eyes were bright, and through the near-overwhelming sensation of him practically surrounding you, you focused on his bright, golden eyes. "I'm about to fuck you into this couch, which is something you'd usually stop me from doing, so I need you to tell me," he growled, making you shiver, "do you want this?."

You stared at him, lips parted, and felt the weight of his crotch settle heavily on your stomach. It stirred something within you, and you couldn't help but breathe heavily just to keep focused. It was true, you had denied anything beyond one of his surprise, dipping kisses or teasing, wandering hands, but that was because you were afraid for your friendship to change. Right now, though? You wanted so much more, and you might die if he didn't continue.

You raised your hands quickly to grip the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down onto you, crushing his lips against yours and moaning into the kiss. He responded eagerly, moving his lips to match yours and sliding his tongue into your mouth. You were kind of surprised at how long it was and let out a startled noise, to which he just chuckled as extra hands started to feel your sides and hips. 

A stray hand brushed over a nipple through your shirt and you whimpered at his touch. He did it again, this time pinching it between his fingers through the fabric and pulling away from the kiss enough to watch your face screw up in pleasure.

"Beej," you arched your hips into his groin and keened slightly, "Please, I-I want more."

You could feel his full-body shiver against your stomach, and the fire in your gut burned brighter. He leaned forward and leaned his head against the side of yours to growl in your ear, "You asked for it, Doll."

Beetlejuice immediately attached himself to your neck and kissed you while his hands started to tug at your clothing. You threw your head back in a whine, exposing more skin to him, and he claimed the territory eagerly, covering you with his tongue and leaving a trail of dark teeth-marks.

He growled in frustration at your clothes, and you feared for a moment that he was going to simply rip them, but with a distracted snap both of your sets of clothes were gone. You were too distracted to care where they had gone when you noticed the shockingly cold spot on your stomach where his dripping tentacle dick was laying heavily against it. 

You shivered, making him groan before speaking in a lust-heavy voice, "God/Satan, you are so fucking sexy right now." You felt your blush darken at his tone and the intense stare he pinned you down with. It made you want to squirm to escape from it while simultaneously wanting to bask in it like sunshine, so when he ran his hand over your hip to trace your sex, you couldnt help but release a choked gasp.

"Fuck," you croaked, pushing your head farther back in pleasure when he lined himself up with your entrance, making you jolt at the temperature and mixing your slick together. He moaned at the heat you were giving off, and you wrapped your arms around his neck to hug him to your chest when he pressed into you in a fluid motion. You moaned into his hair at the feeling of him filling you so nicely, giving you a decent stretch that ached in the best way possible. He lightly bit down on your shoulder and bucked his hips into you, pushing deeper against your cervix and you gripped his hair for leverage to match it. The feeling of him surrounding you, his stubble scratching against your chest, nails lightly digging into your skin, the excited jitter in his hips, and him clutching your body to his in a way that no living human could as he began to find a rhythm was nearly overwhelming, and in your foggy mind you struggled to commit the whole experience to memory.

"Fuck, Babe—" he grunted and thrust deep into you, making you gasp and hild him tighter, "you feel so good! I'm gonna make sure you can't even talk after you cum, like a whole-ass out-of-body experience." He groaned again when you tightened around him at his words and whined. His hips jerked unevenly at that, so he sloppily kissed your neck to make up for it. 

"T-that won't be hard to do," you said with a breathy laugh and cut yourself off to bite your lip when a particularly loud moan tried to burst past your lips, "I'm already pretty close to that point, heh." 

He grumbled deep in his chest and continued to pound into you with slightly more focus now, and you felt the deep building of your climax in your gut. You scratched over his back and chanted your hips to drag him closer, then hooked your ankles around his ass to press him deep inside you, and you noted in the back of your mind that he had warmed considerably from your own body heat. He groaned into your skin with a quiet, "Shit," and used a spare hand to feel down your front. You mirrored him and felt his chest, kissing the side of his face desperately while he pawed at your stomach and squeezed the flesh there, making you let out a burst of giggles when he danced over a particularly sensitive spot. He moaned when you clamped down on him and loosely smirked, then did it again until you grabbed his hand away with a laugh and pulled him down to the couch to lay on top of you.

He chuckled and kissed you again, slowing his pace to match the surprisingly sensual tone of his kiss. You met it happily, eager to pour your feelings into this, as if it were your only chance to. He pulled away to let you gasp for air and pressed his forehead against your cheek to mutter, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, goddamn it." That was the kind of statement to make your heart melt and your pussy wet in equal measure, and he laughed when you whined and kissed his temple in response. He dropped a superficially warm hand to your clit and circled, using your combined slick as lube, and you jumped at the unexpected sensation.

"Oh, you like that?" he teased, and you nodded shakily. Your knees knocked against his hips as he began to speed up again, grunting in pleasure at the new feeling of your walls clamping around him regularly. He sat up in his knees to hold your hips in place while he fucked you, leaving you a sprawling mess below with barely enough brain function to follow. The thought of being able to ride him and cover his stupid face in kisses niggles in the back of your brain and made you blush, so you covered your face and let out a long, thin moan.

"Hey, c'mon now," you felt scales against your wrists and suddenly your hands were pulled away and held above your head by what you assumed were snakes, "I wanna see your cute face when I make you cum on my dick." You shivered at his words and forced yourself to look him in the eyes while he continued, and that alone was nearly enough to push you over the edge. God you were so close, and each thrust of his hips and swirl of his fingers paired with the weak, salacious grin on his face was driving you wild.

You pulled against the coils around your wrists and groaned, "God, fuck, please let me cum! I'm so close!" and gasped when his fingers tightened on your waists, slamming his hips into your with more force. 

He hit your insides just right, and you squirmed against him as you came nearer and nearer until you were suddenly arching your back off the couch with an open, breathy moan. He made some kind of garbled noise and continued to pump his hips into yours, and when you were able to crack your eyes open again, you saw that he was drooling a little in his pleasure. You rolled your hips in time with his thrusts while you slowly came down and did your best to match the rhythm of your contractions around his dick. 

He doubled over and babbled to you, a mess of words that you couldn't really understand, before his pace quickened, fingers tightened, and was left gasping as he came. You felt chill cum shock your insides and you jumped slightly at the feeling, but you caressed his side with your leg and pressed him into you, enjoying the sensation of being filled. 

He slouched against you until he was lying on your stomach with his cheek on your chest and breathing minutely despite his lack of need. You ran your fingers through his hair and he grumbled happily, burying his face in your chest and bucking his hips into you one last time. You felt him soften inside you, but neither of you made any move to untangle your limbs, instead rather content to simply embrace each other. Had you not been drunk, you probably would have been in the right headspace to get up and clean yourself and your couch, but you fell asleep in the comforting embrace of your weird demon… something.

* * *

When you woke up the next morning, it took you a moment to remember where you were. Except, you aren't on the couch, you were in your bed. You went to sit up slightly and look around but you were held back by the weight of Beetlejuice's arm draped across your stomach. You jumped slightly, but then your memories of last night started to fade back, and you blushed at the thought.

"Thinking of me again already?" You turned at the husky voice to see that Beetlejuice had one eye cracked open and was looking at the flush on your skin, but the nervous twitch of his eyebrows gave away his teasing tone as an attempt to test the waters.

You chuckled nervously and shifted in place before brushing a hand through your hair quickly, "Yeah, actually." You glanced at him with a small, apprehensive smile and turned away to hid your face in your hands out of embarrassment. 

He propped himself up on an elbow, hands flitting over your bare shoulder before he calmed himself and placed it solidly on your arm. "Don't be embarrassed," he said calmly, his tone surprising you enough to meet his eyes. His calm demeanor shifted in realization and suddenly he looked much more anxious as he spoke, "U-unless you didn't actually want to do that?? You did want to have sex with me, right? That wasn't just you being drunk?!" He flopped back onto the bed and groaned into his hands, "Oh fucking hell, fuck, I really screwed up—"

You put your hand on his, stopping his thoughts, and gently pulled them down so you could look in his eyes. "Hey," you said with a small smile.

"Hey," he replied cautiously.

"I'm not mad, and I don't regret it." You blushed and glanced away, "it was actually really, really fucking good—you're really good—I'm just…" You huffed and felt your face darken even more, "I'm just really shy about this, you know that."

He nodded and relaxed a little more, so you plucked up your courage and settled into his side, and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder to hold you against him. "I did really like that, and I do really like you," you said, looking at the hand laid across his soft stomach. He jumped at the confession, and you felt his arm tighten for a moment before he rolled over and tucked his face into your neck.

"Me too," he mumbled, "although I'm not quite sure what you see in a demon like me." He chuckled nervously and hid his face further in your shoulder, scraping his stubble along the way, and you sighed and ran your fingers through his hair.

"Would you like the reasons numbered or in alphabetical order?" You asked with a giggle. He held you tighter and didn't respond, but that was fine. You continued to pick at his wild hair and leaned back into the pillows, enjoying the late morning sun through your window.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my tumblr at https://escape-your-grape.tumblr.com


End file.
